Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an image forming control method.
Background Art
Recently, the number of users who use instant messaging services on mobile information devices such as smartphones etc. is increasing. In addition, on systems that support messaging services, various software robot services are provided. For example, if a user wants information that satisfies a predetermined condition, a software robot that provides information is added as a virtual friend, and the user may receive a desired search result by chatting with the virtual friend.
For example, after receiving a request that adds a software robot as a friend of the user from the user via the messaging application on the user device, the software robot is added and registered as the friend of the user. The software robot sends a message that requests for input to the user via the application on the user device. After receiving a response message in response to the message that requests for input from the user, the software robot stores the response message as user information associated to the user, inputs the response message as a query, searches through a database for a response to the query, and transfers a response to the user via the application on the user device.
However, in processing information in a way that the user desires using a message exchange program such as a messaging application using the existing technology, the user needs to perform cumbersome operations. For example, the user needs to add and register the software robot that provides the information processing service as the friend and switch to a chat room to chat with the software robot.